The Big Vacation
by The Aura Being
Summary: The Big Vacation Series/Special Kilik takes the family (including Natsu and Maxi) on a vacation to New York City for work meetings: Natsu is upset because she goes on meetings, when she prefers to be with Xiba.


_**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Calibur, and don't you say I do. **_

Natsu and Xiba were watching TV while his arm was around her shoulders. Leixia walked in "Hey guys." she said. "Hey, Leixia." said Natsu. Leixia noticed Xiba's arm around Natsu. "Are you two…?" she asked. "Yes we are." Xiba replied. "YES! Now I can be mean to you again." said Leixia making Natsu giggle. "Oh, the joy." said Xiba sarcastically, making Natsu's giggle a laugh. "What is your problem?" asked Leixia. "I'm sorry." said Natsu still laughing. "It's just that when I see siblings fight like this, I just crack up." she explained.

Kilik walked into the house. "Hey, guys pack your bags. We're going on a family vacation." "Yay!" said Leixia and Xiba. "Awww!" said Natsu. "You too, Natsu, and Maxi." said Kilik. "Yay!" said Natsu. "Where are we going?" she then asked. "New York City." replied Kilik. "Wait a minute, what's the catch?" asked Leixia. "Why do you think there's a catch?" asked Kilik. Leixia gave him a guilt-glare. "Alright, it's a meeting about rates." replied Kilik. "What do you do, again?" asked Xiba. "I work at a Juicy Juice company." he replied.

It was along plane ride and torwards the middle Xiba was asleep. Natsu giggled at the way he sleeping: on her shoulder. Natsu was still giggling. Leixia looked up from her magazine and asked "What's so funny?" "Look at him. He's so cute when he's sleeping." Natsu replied. "If that was true I would've said that thirteen years ago." said Leixia.

They finally got to NYC. "Finally were here." complained Natsu. "God, my neck is killing me." said Xiba. "Let's get to the hotel. They got there in fifteen minutes. Kilik checked them in the hotel. "Anyway while we're here, you want to go sightseeing." asked Natsu to Xiba, and Leixia. "Oh um, we can't, that meeting I was talking about you need come with me." said Kilik popping in to the conversation. "Why?" asked Natsu. "Well, your strong. I thought you could… yell at my bosses." he answered backing away. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME !?" she asked very angrily. "No." he answered scared. "Okay." she said abruptly turning calm. "That's okay, Natsu. Xiba and I will go sightseeing with Maxi." said Leixia. "Oh joy." said Xiba sarcastically.

At the meeting, one of Kilik's bosses asked Natsu "So little miss. What do you think you should do?" "Um, well… I think you should give Kilik a raise. I mean he works harder than anyone else. You could at least give him a better salary." she replied. "What are doing?" whispered Kilik. "Just shut up, and watch." she replied. "No." Kilik's boss replied. "Okay, let me put it this way. GIVE KILIK A RAISE OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR EAR AND EAT IT WITH A SIDE OF YOUR HANDS!" threatened Natsu. "Alright, fine. He can have his raise please don't eat our limbs." said one of Kilik's bosses sobbing in fear. "You're welcome." said Natsu to Kilik with a big smile. "Am I, Tira.?" asked Kilik.

"Hey there's the Statue of Liberty. It's so pretty." said Xiba. "Another girl who won't like you." said Leixia. "Zinger." said Maxi in a sing-song voice. "Let's take the stairs to the top." said Leixia. After god knows how many stairs, they got to the top. "Wow, look at this view!" said Leixia. "I think I'm gonna be… sick." said Xiba nauseous. And then he punched the window and threw up out of it. And Maxi took a picture of it. "I am definitely putting this online." said Maxi. "No don't do that… without a caption." said Leixia.

They got back to the hotel room, when Natsu and Kilik were already there. "There you are." said Natsu. "We were at the Statue of Liberty, but someone threw up on the security guard." said Leixia pointing her head at Xiba. "What?" asked Kilik. "We were in the crown of it, and Xiba threw up out the window, and it landed on a security guard." explained Leixia. "I got a picture of it. Do you wanna see it?" asked Maxi. "No!" exclaimed Kilik and Natsu simultaneously. "Anyways we got to go to another meeting." said Kilik. "What?" asked Natsu very angrily. "We have to go to another meeting." Kilik said scared. "I'm gonna kill you." said Natsu holding her fist. "WHOA! Natsu what's gotten into you?" asked Maxi. "We've been in New York for a day and a half. This city changes you." said Natsu.

Xiba was eating a block of cheese and they next to the Empire State Building. "Huh, there's the Empire State Building. I guess a bunch baseball players live here." said Xiba as he laughed at his own joke. "They were right cheesy jokes do exist." said Maxi.

The next meeting Natsu and Kilik walked in the room. "That meeting was horrible." complained Natsu. "What was so bad about it?" asked Kilik. "I didn't get to yell at anyone." she replyed. "You didn't need to, you were a hoot." said Kilik. "Anyways we got to go to another meeting in forty-five minutes." Just then Xiba walked in the room. "Seriously?!" asked Natsu. "What?" asked Xiba. "I have to go to another meeting in forty-five minutes!" she explained, and she switched back to Kilik. "This is our last day in New York, one of the most romantic cities in the U.S. I just want to be with my boyfriend. Can't you just let me spend some time with Xiba? Please?" asked Natsu. "Please?" asked Xiba. "Alright, you can. I'll go to the meeting by myself." said Kilik. "Thank you." said Natsu.

Natsu and Xiba went to an Italian Restaurant with Maxi. They all got a giant plate of spaghetti. (Maxi said it was cheaper.) Natsu got some spaghetti on her fork, and Xiba got the same spaghetti. They were sucking up the noodles and their lips met. (Lady and The Tramp moment, ladies and gentlemen.) They both pulled away, and Maxi picked up some spaghetti. Xiba picked up the same spaghetti when they were sucking the noodles they opened their eyes and took the spaghetti out of the mouths, and gagged. Natsu laughed her butt off.

** EPILOGUE **Kilik brought Leixia to the meeting. "I think that we should make a new flavor: Vegetable Soup." said Leixia. "That is a horrible idea. No kid will ever drink that in their lifetime." said Kilik's boss. "Thank you for your time." said Leixia and she walked out of the room.

_** What'd ya think? Do you think that I should have used a different city? REVIEW I SAY!**_


End file.
